


Coffee

by ladyinsanity



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sooooo original a Starbucks/coffeehouse AU, toby is a side character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinsanity/pseuds/ladyinsanity
Summary: Barista! John meets Smiity the customer that HATES coffee





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I know Smiitys real name isn't Lucas but I've read it in fanfics so much that IT IS LUCAS NOW

“Ugh. It even smells too strong in here.” Smiity whined. Craig rolled his eyes, “Let’s just get my coffee and we can go. I need it.” Smiity huffed,”Fine.” He took out his phone and scrolled through Twitter laughing at a skateboarding video. Why do so many people come here? Coffee is so bad for you and it just tastes awful. He thought. “Hi. Can I get a coffee with a double shot of espresso?” Craig ordered. Smiity took a glance at the barista. Damb. The baristas golden hair was up in a small ponytail and it knocked the breath right out of Smiity. “How about you?” The barista asked Smiity. “Uh..um…” he stood there stuttering until he found some proper words. “I’ll have the same.” He looked down at the baristas name tag, ‘John.’ “And what is your name?” “Lucas.” “Lucas…” The way John said his name gave Smiity a million dirty thoughts that he had to will away. John smiled at smiity and smiity felt his face burn, “Okay guys; it’ll be right out!” “Thanks,” said Craig. They walked to the drinks window. “What was that about? I thought you hated coffee?” Asked Craig. “I do.” Smiity mumbled still blushing. “What? Then why did you- oh, OH. You don’t like the coffee but you like the guy who makes it.” Craig teased. “Shhh!” Smiity shoved Craig nearly knocking him into the counter. Craig only laughed. “Coffee for Craig and Lucas!” John called out. When John handed Smiity his cup all he could look at was Johns hands. Every finger had a ring on it and his nails were painted a dark green. He finally looked up at Johns face. His smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth and he swore he saw John wink, but brushed it off. From then on Smiity always went to Starbucks with Craig. He’d even be the one to recommend it sometimes. They sat in a corner table with their coffees. Smiity chose the seating because it had the best view of John. Craig took a drink of his coffee, “Come on Smiity, just talk to him already.” “I do!” Smiity shot back. Craig laughed, “Ordering coffee, which you don’t even drink, is not talking to him.” Smiity rolled his eyes, “It’s not about the coffee; It’s just…. it’s the only thing I can say to him without embarrassing myself.” He moved the coffee cup around so he could look at Johns messy writing, “AND he’s on the job. I can’t bother a man on the job!” “Toby! I’m going on my break!” yelled John. Craig smirked at Smiity, “Well, well. Looks like he’s not “on the job” at the moment.” Smiity shot Craig a glare and was about to make a snarky remark when he noticed John was headed for their table. “Hey guys.” John ran his hand through his hair and smiled. Smiity felt the coffeeshop get hotter. “’Sup.” said Craig. “Hi.” Smiity replied almost meekly. John then turned his full attention to Smiity, “So Lucas, I actually came over to ask you a question… You don’t really like coffee do you?” Smitty was shocked and Craig snickered. “H-how did you know?” John began to blush, “W-well I, um. I’ve been watching you, in a totally non-creepy way, and I notice you don’t drink the coffee…” Smiity then began to laugh, “Yeah, I fucking hate it.” John chuckled, “You know there are other things on the menu, completely caffeine free.” Shit I did not. “Of course.” lied smiity. “John breaks over! Ask him out already and get your ass back to work!” Toby yelled from behind the counter. This caused both the boys to blush. “So, Lucas, would you maybe like to go on a date sometime?” Smiity gave a hearty smile, “Yeah I’d love to.” They exchanged numbers and made plans for the upcoming Friday. “Hey, we should go for coffee!” John joked. Smiity shook his head and stuck his tongue out at him.


End file.
